Llegar tarde
by Iciair
Summary: Marco programa cada noche la alarma para levantarse temprano y asistir a tiempo a clases. Esta vez, se ha quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando para el examen que tiene al día siguiente, como suele hacer, con la diferencia de que esta vez no ha escuchado el despertador y eso hará que tenga que darse prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo a la academia... (entra para ver el summary completo).


Marco _programa cada noche la alarma para levantarse temprano y asistir a tiempo a clases. Esta vez, se ha quedado hasta muy tarde estudiando para el examen que tiene al día siguiente, como suele hacer, con la diferencia de que esta vez no ha escuchado el despertador y eso hará que tenga que darse prisa si quiere llegar a tiempo a la academia. Pero se dará cuenta de que quizás no ha sido tan malo no haber escuchado el despertador por una vez..._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **Me di cuenta hace unos años de que me encantaba escribir, y como svtfoe es mi serie favorita pensé: ¿por qué no combinar los dos? Así que se me ocurrió hacer este one-shot.**

 **Siempre que he utilizado Fanfiction ha sido para leer fanfics ya que utilizaba Wattpad para publicar mis historias porque me resultaba más sencillo hacerlo, pero esta vez he buscado un tutorial para aprender a publicar una historia en esta página y ahora que más o menos he aprendido he decido publicar este one-shot.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Sin duda alguna, no esperaba que por haber llegado tarde ese justo día, iba a conocer a aquella extraña pero a su vez, divertida chica.

Unas pocas horas antes...

¿Sabes de esos días en los que te sientes que tienes tanto sueño que eres hasta incapaz de abrir los ojos? Pues ese era justo el problema que Marco Díaz tenía ahora mismo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo en el proceso ya que sentían que estos se habían vuelto de repente muy pesados.

Eso tenía sentido, ya que se quedó despierto hasta las tantas de la madrugada estudiando para el examen que hoy tendría y que tanto deseaba aprobar con la mejor nota posible. No es que fuese un mal estudiante, al contrario, era uno de los mejores estudiantes que la academia Echo Creek tenía, y era uno de esos alumnos a los que los profesores les consideraban un buen ejemplo a seguir. Pero el motivo por el que deseaba tanto aprobar ese examen, era porque esa asignatura era la que más complicada le resultaba, y sacar una muy buena nota en el examen le aliviaría mucho.

Se incorporó en la cama y se quedó durante unos segundos mirando a la nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había oído el despertador que programaba de lunes a viernes a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana para prepararse para asistir a la academia.

Cogió el móvil que dejaba cada noche encima de la mesita y lo desbloqueó para ver la hora.

" _Seguramente no era todavía la hora de levantarse y por eso no había oído el despertador, porque aún no había sonado."_

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

Salió disparado de la cama tras ver en la pantalla de su móvil que eran las ocho menos veinte. Tenía tan solo veinte minutos para llegar a la academia o sino, perdería la primera clase y con ello perdería la asistencia a clases tan perfecta que tenía en la que no faltaba a ni una sola clase ningún solo día del curso, y si eso era ya algo malo, para colmo, tendría que pedirle a alguno de sus compañeros que le prestara los apuntes de la primera clase y digamos que algunos pasaban olímpicamente de tomar apuntes y apenas apuntaban nada, otros a los que no les daba tiempo a tomar apuntes y apuntaban rápido y mal lo que podían, y luego estaban los que lo consideraban un pringado, y si algo tenía claro, era que si se acercaba a pedirles los apuntes a este último grupo, iba a acabar siendo insultado más que cualquier otra cosa, así que si quería tener unos apuntes en condiciones ya podía empezar a correr.

Se olió una axila cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a tener tiempo de darse una ducha. Se ducho ayer por la mañana, por no ducharse un día no iba a pasarle nada, ¿no?.

Decidió dejar de comerse la cabeza pensando en si pasaría algo por no poder ducharse y fue a abrir lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía ir el armario, buscando los pantalones y la sudadera que solía llevar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras y se iba vistiendo a su vez, empezó a buscar con la mirada a alguno de sus padres para preguntarles porqué demonios no le habían despertado cuando no lo vieron levantado. Y afortunadamente, vio a su madre salir de la cocina revisando su bolso para asegurarse de no dejarse nada en casa antes de salir para ir a trabajar.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué no se te ha ocurrido despertarme!?— preguntó alterado terminando de colocarse la capucha de la sudadera.

—Oh, buenos días, cielo. Creía que te habías levantado a tu hora. ¿Sabes? Le dije a tu padre que era raro no verte hoy por aquí abajo. Tengo mucha prisa. Ni se te ocurra irte sin desayunar nada. Hablamos cuando salgas de clases— se acercó a él y le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente— ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Cuando vio a su madre salir algo apurada por la puerta, fue directo a la cocina a por algo que se pudiese llevar para desayunar por el camino mientras sus cachorros lo seguían allá donde su dueño iba.

—Me voy ya, ni se os ocurra romper nada ni morder nada que no debáis, ¿ha quedado claro?— dijo para a continuación pegarle un mordisco a una tostada que había encontrado en la cocina.

Los cachorros, quienes estaban sentados delante de él mirándole con una cara que les hacía parecer ser auténticos angelitos, ponían atención a su dueño como si fuesen capaces de entender cada una de las palabras que este les decía.

Y dándoles una última mirada, Marco cerró la puerta principal mentalizándose de todo lo que tenía que correr para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase.

* * *

Con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo que sus piernas le comenzaban a flaquear por la maratón que acababa de correr, continuó corriendo por los dos pasillos de la academia que le quedaban para llegar a su clase antes de que terminasen los cuatro minutos que tenía para llegar.

Dobló la esquina de uno de los pasillos con la mala suerte de que alguien lo hacía a la vez y con las mismas prisas que él, consiguiendo que ambos se chocaran y acabaran en el suelo con los libros y cuadernos que la otra persona traía consigo esparcidos entre ellos por el suelo.

Se sobó la frente que fue la parte que más fuerte recibió el golpe y que sentía que le dolía bastante. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul bebé que juraba no haber visto nunca antes en lo que llevaba estudiando en la academia.

—Perdona, no miraba por donde iba— se disculpó el castaño ayudándola a recoger sus pertenencias.

—No, no. No te preocupes, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba, es mi primer día, llego tarde y no tengo ni idea de donde está mi aula. Soy un desastre— soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su propio comentario a la vez que se apartaba un mechón de la cara que le impedía ver los ojos color chocolate del chico.

Ambos continuaron recogiendo todo en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Ahora que ambos estaban de pie, Marco se percató de que la chica frente a ella era unos pocos centímetros más baja que él y lo que más le sorprendió era las marcas en forma de corazón que adornaban sus mejillas.

Ambos continuaron recogiendo todo en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse. Ahora que ambos estaban de pie, Marco se percató de que la chica frente a ella era unos pocos centímetros más baja que él y lo que más le sorprendió era las marcas en forma de corazón que adornaban sus mejillas.

—¿De verdad que estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?— le preguntó examinándole la cabeza con la mirada asegurándose de que el golpe no le había dejado marca, aunque se podía apreciar que su pálida piel comenzaba a enrojecer justo donde acababa su frente y empezaba el pelo.

—Nah, estoy bien. No te preocupes, chico seguridad, lo peor que me puede pasar es que me salga un chichón en la frente— respondió brindándole una encantadora sonrisa.

Marco alzó las cejas sorprendido por el apodo que la chica rubia con el pelo increíblemente largo había decidido asignarle.

—¿Con qué chico seguridad, eh? Para tu información, soy karateka, cinturón rojo para ser exactos—cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios que demostraba lo orgulloso que estaba de ello.

Esperaba que se sorprendiera o algo por el estilo, pero su reacción fue completamente diferente:

—Entonces te viene de maravilla el apodo, chico seguridad. Practicas kárate porque temes a ser incapaz de defenderte cuanto estés en serios problemas. ¿Ves? Seguridad ante todo.

Marco rió para sus adentros al ver a la conclusión a la que ella había llegado. Y decidió asignarle también un apodo:

—Bueno, señorita con unos peculiares corazones en las mejillas, ¿me dices qué asignaturas tienes a segunda hora para poder ayudarte a llegar a tu aula?

Ya había llegado tarde, ya daba igual lo que hiciese, aunque a decir verdad, por una vez no le preocupaba demasiado haberlo hecho.

La chica rió al escuchar el ridículo apodo que le había puesto y se puso a buscar la hoja que el director le había dado con todo el horario que tendría de ahora en adelante y se la ofreció, esperando a que el chico con aquel adorable lunar le ayudase a ubicarse un poco.

Mientras observaba lo serio y a la vez lo pensativo que estaba echándole un vistazo a su horario se le pasó algo por la cabeza:

—¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que llamarte _chico seguridad_ es un poco extraño y que _señorita con unos peculiares corazones en las mejillas_ es demasiado largo, así que, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?

Y tras unos segundos de cómodo silencio, vio que el chico alzaba la miraba con una sonrisa a la vez que le devolvía el folio.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó cogiendo el folio y guardándolo en el interior de uno de los cuadernos que llevaba sin entender porqué estaba tan alegre.

—Tengo la sensación de que a partir de ahora nos veremos muy a menudo, vamos a la misma clase. Pero como resulta que ya no llegamos a la primera clase y si se nos ocurre atrevernos a entrar e interrumpir nos caerá una buena. ¿Qué me dices si mejor nos vamos a desayunar algo y luego volvemos a tiempo para la segunda clase? Marco Díaz, por cierto— al decir esto último, extendió su mano, esperando a que esta fuese estrechada.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? Estoy acostumbrada a ir a desayunar con extraños todos los días—respondió irónicamente y Marco no puedo evitar no reír— Star, Star Butterfly—y dicho esto, estrechó su mano dando por hecho que acababa de hacer un nuevo amigo.

—¿Y entonces? ¿No eres de por aquí?—preguntó Marco mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

—No, mis padres y yo nos mudamos hace poco a Echo Creek, ya sabes, motivos de trabajo y eso— respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

Si Marco no se matara a estudiar cada vez que tocaba examen, nunca se hubiese quedado hasta las tantas de la madrugada estudiando para aquel examen y hubiese madrugado ya que habría escuchado el despertador. Si hubiese escuchado el despertador, nunca habría llegado tarde y nunca se habría chocado con Star al doblar aquella esquina. Y si no hubiese chocado con Star, no habrían comenzado aquella relación de amistad que iba a resultar ser duradera y simplemente hubiese sido una compañera más de clase con la que apenas tendría relación, como con la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Al final, no había sido tan malo no haber escuchado el despertador por una vez.


End file.
